User talk:.Feather
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IceClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivyclaw (Talk) 09:39, June 14, 2012 Back! I'm back! I got myipad back, so I don't have to use my phone anymore. XD -- Character Art Sorry it took so long, but I finally made the leader of the character art project. xD Just be sure to actively make charart for the character pages (Preferably Spottedleaf's charart). Anyways, wanna chat on here? (If you're on xD) --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 09:47, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry! I have bad Internet Dx. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 10:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat? (I can't really go on the Wwiki chat right now Dx)--WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 21:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It was my Internet again. Dx I can't see if you said you had to go or something… xD --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 12:47, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat? (Sorry. I don't really want to go on the Warriors wiki chat right now xP) --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 19:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat? (The WW chat doesn't work on my iPad Dx) --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 19:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Late 8D Sorry I haven't been on as late as usual. x3 I'll be on for a while tonight though, because I'm going to stay up all night. 8D --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 01:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey Feathernose! I'm Emberstar23, a fellow admin on this wiki. I've been on for a month, and own three Clans: IceClan, NightClan, and RiverClan. Feel free to make a cat or adopt a cat on any or all of those Clans! I have a cat in just about every cat group, so you can communicate with my cats in the RPG section! If you catch me on the chat, I'm very talkative and listening, and open to just about any suggestion for RPing on the chat. If you want to talk to me, just catch me in chat (which I'm on for a lot of the time in summer, and as much as I can in the school year), or leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks, and I hope to talk to you soon! Your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Hello Again! Hello! Sorry about adopting your Clan. :( Thank you, though. Hope to talk to you soon,Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 HI Feathernose! Can you make me a charart? Thanks!--'♥Dawn of Misty Sky ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Mountains]] 21:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Feathernose, sorry I have not told you how I want my charart to be. I was very busy with my wiki (www.thewarriorcatslife.wikia.com), and other wikis. Here is the description for the cat I want: Gender: Female Fur: Medium Eye Color: Forest Green She is a beautiful black cat with white chest, underbelly, paws and tail tip. I don't really care what type of charart it is, just make it look nice. :) Thanks a lot! ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 21:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Feathernose, Thank you so much! You are a great charart artist. Also, can you tell me some good names for the cat you drew for me? Preferably with Bramble or fern, but not necessarily. Thanks a lot! :) ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 20:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Charart Hi, Feather! I've seen your chararts, and they're great! Could you make one for me? Gender: Female Rank: Leader Pelt Description: Dark gray with a white chest. Eye Color: Amber Fur: Thick Thank you! EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Patches Hey, Feather. Could you please fix Patches charart? My computer broke, so I can't, and you're amazing at chararts. =3 --☮vyclaw☮ 03:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Me too. x3 I thought you left wikia. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 05:58, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Chararts Hi Feather, I was wondering if you could make me a few chararts! '''Maplestar' is a pretty dark golden she-cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. Honeypaw - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. Brackenpaw - brown tom with white paws and chest. If not, its ok! MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Charart approval Hi Feather, can you please post the charart you made for me on the approval page for it to be approved? I am talking about the black and white she cat with green eyes. Thanks! ☾Bramblepool☽Warriors+My Little Pony=✩ 22:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course I remember you! We haven't talked in forever! So how's life? :D -- 20:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good. :3 That'd be great~! Though I can't take away your bureaucrat rights. You asked me to take away your admin rights awhile ago (if I remember right), but you'll always have bureaucrat rights. And the wiki's still active, but some users seem not to be as active because of school. =/ -- 09:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC)